The Life Of Gypsy Nash
by DramaComedySoapRealityFan
Summary: The life of Gypsy Nash from the day she was born until the day she got married in Queensland.
1. Gypsy's Birth

It was a warm autumns morning in Hong Kong everything was normal in the Nash household Joel was playing with his one year old son Tom but that all changed when his heavily pregnant wife Natalie walked in.

"Joel we need to get to the hospital my water just broke and my contractions are every three minutes". A heavily pregnant and in labour Natalie told her husband as he was playing cars with his son.

"Ok lets go". Joel said grabbing Tom and running out the door while Natalie hobbled along.

Luckily for them it was only a two minute drive to the hospital.

"Who's this". The nurse at emergency asked.

"This is Natalie Nash my wife she is in labour and the contractions are every three minutes and her water broke". Joel told the nurse at Emergency.

"Ok come through here I will page Dr Wong she will be in there soon alright". The nurse told them.

"Thank you". Nat said walking into her room at the emergency maternity ward.

Soon enough Natalie's doctor came in.

"Hey Natalie and Joel I have been told Natalie but your contractions are three minutes apart is that right". Doctor Wong asked Natalie.

"Yes it is and I really need to push". Natalie said in pain.

"Ok then you ready". Natalie's doctor asked her.

"Yes I just want this baby to get out". Natalie said pushing hard.

"Ok rest for a minute". Natalie's doctor told her.

"Push again now". Her doctor said when a minute passed and her baby came out.

"Would you like to do the honours Joel". Doctor Wong said asking Joel if he would like to cut his new baby's spinal cord.

"Sure". Joel said cutting the cord.

"So is the baby a boy or girl". Joel asked eagerly wanting to know the baby's gender.

"Congratulations Joel and Natalie its a girl". Doctor Wong told them.

"So do you have a name". Doctor Wong asked them.

"No any ideas Joel". Natalie asked her husband.

"She looks like a Gypsy". Joel told his wife and her doctor.

"Ok Gypsy it is but what middle name you get to choose I chose Tom's full name ". Natalie told and asked Joel.

"What about Gypsy Jane". Joel told Natalie.

"Ok Gypsy Jane it is". Natalie said as the doctor put a piece of paper above the newborns cot.

 **Introducing Gypsy Jane Nash**

 **Weighing 6 pounds and half a ounce.**

 **Born at 11:58am**

 **Mothers Name Natalie Nash**


	2. Welcome Home Gypsy

**Hi Guys**

 **I have skipped forward two days. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Kayla**

"I hate hospitals the only thing I like about them is been waited on hand and foot". Natalie told Doctor Wong.

"Look I know what you mean". Doctor Wong told her.

"But you work here". Natalie told her.

"I know". Doctor Wong laughed as did Natalie.

"What's my wife complaining about now". Joel asked as he walked in with Tom.

"Natalie was just telling me how much she hates hospitals but she will happy to know she can go home today". Doctor Wong told Joel.

"Finally". Both of Natalie and Joel echoed.

"No No". Tom said shaking his head.

"I see you eager to get your baby girl home". Doctor Wong told the pair.

"Yeah you bet". Joel said.

"Well Joel if you come with me and sign Natalie's discharge papers you can take you girls home". Doctor Wong informed Joel as they exited the room.

 **The Nash House**

"Welcome Home my little Gypsy". Joel said to his baby girl as she was holding her and Natalie was holding Tom.

"Joel I'm tired so I'm going to go for a rest can you manage". Natalie then told Joel.

"Of course I can". Joel told his wife as she put Tom down to play with his cars.

"If Gypsy needs a feed there's milk I pumped you know what to do". Natalie told Joel as he held Gypsy and was having a car race with Tom.

"Ok have a good sleep". Joel told his wife.

It soon had been about ten minutes when Gypsy began to cry.

"You need a feed don't you my baby". Joel said to Gypsy as she cried again

"Daddy you said you would race with me". Tom said to his dad.

"I will mate I just need to feed Gypsy". Joel told his son.

"I hate her I hate her". Tom said pushing Gypsy as Joel walked away.

"Its alright my baby girl". Joel said giving her some warmed milk.


	3. Gypsy's First Night

"Ok Tom time for bed". Joel said to his son.

"Only if you read me a story and mummy is there too". Tom then said to his dad.

"Look Tom I have to look after Gypsy but Dad will ok give me a good night kiss". Natalie told her son.

"Fine but why is it all about her". Tom then told his mum.

"Look Tom baby need looking after". Natalie said as Joel read Tom a story.

 **Joel And Natalie's Bedroom**

"Tom get off to sleep ok". Natalie asked her husband as he entered the room.

"Yeah just look Nat are you ok". Joel then asked his wife.

"Yeah I'm fine". Natalie said as Gypsy began to grizzle.

"I'll go". Joel said to his wife.

"That would be great I need some sleep before her feed in an hour". Natalie told Joel.

 **Gypsy's Nursery**

"What wrong my baby girl" Joel said picking his daughter out of her cot and holding her tightly.

"You've got some wind there haven't you its ok my baby girl". Joel said as Gypsy drifted of to sleep and he placed her in her cot.

 **1am**

Joel and Natalie had gotten two hours of sleep before Gypsy cried.

"She's due for a feed I will go". Natalie told her husband getting out of bed.

"Ok". Joel said quietly.

 **1:45am**

"I only just fed her". Natalie told her husband.

"Its ok I will go". Joel then told his wife.

"Thanks". Natalie said.

 **Gypsy's Nursery**

"What's the matter honey you can't be hungry". Joel said to his baby girl.

"Its alright I will stay here its ok". Joel said noticing a rash on Gypsy's legs and arms.

"Lets get changed huh". Joel said changing Gypsy and falling sleep in the chair


	4. Hospital Trip For Baby Gypsy

"Morning Nat and Tom". Joel said as he walked in the kitchen with baby Gypsy.

"Morning Joel good sleep". Natalie asked her husband.

"No Gypsy's been grizzly but I think that's because she has a rash". Joel said as Natalie walked away.

"Morning Tom". Joel said to his son.

"Morning Daddy can I have my soilders now". Tom asked Joel.

"Sure". Joel said as Gypsy began to grizzle again and he settled her and then looked at his watch and realised he had to go to work.

"Nat I have to go Tom here's your soilders". Joel said walking out the door.

 **2 HOURS AFTER**

Joel walked in and heard Gypsy's cries.

"Its alright baby girl". Joel said as he saw that the rash he saw on baby Gypsy the previous night had gotten worse.

"Nat where are you". Joel yelled out for his wife.

"I'm here". Natalie said walking in from the front door.

"I have been shopping what's wrong". Natalie then asked her husband.

"What and you left the kids here by them selves". Joel then yelled.

"Yeah they were asleep and I needed a break from Gypsy's crying". Natalie then yelled.

"She was probably crying because her rash has gotten worse I can't believe you lets go we are taking her to hospital that's the least you could do". Joel yelled back.

"ok fine". Natalie said as she carried Tom and Joel grabbed Gipsy.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"We need some help here". Joel yelled.

"Joel and Natalie something wrong". Dr Wong who gave birth to Gypsy asked.

"Yes I found this rash on her last night and it gotten worse please just tell me what's happening". Joel informed Dr Wong.

"What were the symptoms". Dr Wong asked Joel.

"Well she was crying and won't settle". Joel informed the doctor.

"It appears Gypsy has meningitis". The doctor informed them.

"Are you sure and what is it". Joel asked the doctor as Natalie walked away with Tom.

"I'm sure she has al the symptoms ". The doctor told Joel.

"What are they". Joel asked the doctor.

"They are irritability, pale notched skin and cold hands and feet and meningitis is an infection in the membranes covering the spinal cord now Joel we are going to keep in night for observations"..


End file.
